


Sunshine and Lollipops

by Domisaurus



Series: Empyrean Chapters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst, Bad Cooking, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domisaurus/pseuds/Domisaurus
Summary: 5 times Ophelia knew she was in love with Ella + 1 time Ella knew she was in love with Ophelia
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Empyrean Chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925740
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> Ophelia is a black trans woman of colour! Just wanted to specify that as I don't really say that in the text but its canon lol  
> Also the world they live in is a world I created which is why none of the characters are human or anything and why Amerina is a thing lol 
> 
> You can see more characters on my TH if you want! https://toyhou.se/DomiDrawss/characters/folder:1281388
> 
> Part five of these drabbles portrays PTSD and emotional manipulation so if you can't handle that, skip.  
> Part six implies sexual content! It's really nothing but its implied lol

It was a nice day, as nice as a day could get during summer in Los Angeles, Amerina. Wasn’t scorching hot as the weather people assumed everyday. You’d expect cloud elves to be able to tell the weather, but no, the forecast was always wrong. 

Ophelia sighed as she shook her head of her thoughts. She would say she was paying the price for the faulty forecast, wearing simply a see-through crop top with golden stars stitched on and cute sleeves that had gold trimming. She wore a white bra beneath that and high waisted white shorts. It was hard wearing most pants as the majority of stores didn’t provide fashion for species similar to hers. She had to get most of her pants tailored to let a tail run though and be able to pull them up her hindquarters. Hooves weren’t very forgiving with going through the holes of the pant legs, no matter how big they were. Despite that, she was finding herself less regretful of her outfit choice. She had gotten a few glances over her body from other models and highly enjoyed watching a few of them blush when she caught their eye. 

She looked at her phone for a few moments before she glanced up and almost jumped at seeing a short woman with long red hair that was braided. The woman’s face erupted in a blush as she accidentally crinkled the paper in her hands. “Are you uhm… give me a second,” she glanced down at her paper, squinting as if she didn’t understand what it said before looking back up at her, “Ophelia?” Her long pointy ears twitched down as she did so. It was very cute, even cuter as her freckles seemed to glow against her skin and sparkled brighter as the other woman noticed her staring. “Oh, my apologies you must not be her. I’m so sorry! Please excuse me—” 

“No! No wait, I’m Ophelia. I’m sorry I was just— You surprised me.”

She looked at the unicorn for a few moments before she gave a smile and her ears twitched up, “Thank the gods! I’ve been walking around for fifteen minutes trying to find you. I’m Ella, your partner for this photo shoot. I hope that’s okay.” She shuffled her feet in embarrassment as she finished. 

Ophelia felt her face warm as she watched the shorter woman. She was so _cute_. She cleared her throat as she brought a hand to her neck and let out a laugh, “No, no of course it’s okay, Ella. You’re absolutely gorgeous ! I wouldn’t ever ask for anyone else to be my partner.” 

She watched the short woman’s face become a deep red as her sparkles became slightly blinding if you stared at them for too long. She let out a small squeaky thank you as four large wings sprung from her back. She appeared even more embarrassed as they stuck out and she seemed to be struggling to fold her wings. 

“You... you have wings?” Ophelia stared in awe at the large golden wings. She glanced down at Ella who gave her a nervous chuckle before she fidgeted with the paper now completely crushed in her hand. 

“Oh, um, yeah. I’m a—uh— I’m the sister of Elliot,” she gave a quick look to where a tall man with similar hair and large black wings stood. She looked back to Ophelia with a nervous glance before letting out a quick little burst of words that sounded something like she had to go and she’d see Ophelia later. She flapped her large wings and shot into the sky, the wind from them causing some things to knock over and many papers going into the grass. 

The unicorn watched her go, feeling a little sad. She didn’t know why she was sad, she had just met the cute sister of Elliot. She was slightly surprised Elliot even had family, he always avoided anything about it when they had company dinners. She shook her head as she glanced towards where the cameras were. 

She’d see her soon again anyways… and maybe ask her out for dinner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this okay?” 

“Is what okay?” 

“Me touching you like this…” 

A laugh erupted from Ophelia, “Ella, my sunshine, you’re holding my hand. It’s not like you’re touching my breast or something.” 

The angel flushed deeply as the unicorn looked down at her with amusement. “I wasn’t sure! All the mortal romance movies have hand holding and it always leads to something… inappropriate. We’re also in public!” She glanced away from Ophelia as she muttered the last few words and fiddled with her dress. She let out a small noise as Ophelia let go of her hand before she felt the other’s warm hands on her cheeks, turning her face towards the unicorn. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ophelia whispered as she brought her hooked nose to the angel’s. Her golden eyes looked into Ella’s as the angel seemed to process before her eyes widened and she gave a small nod. The unicorn smiled as she tilted her head and pressed her lips to the redheads. She pulled back and hummed, “Was that inappropriate to do to you?” 

Ella struggled to keep her wings contained as she looked at Ophelia with partly lidded eyes. She felt her face become warm before she muttered, “No…” 

“Then let's hold hands all the way home, sunshine.” 

The redhead gave a little smile as she felt her anxiety trickle, “Okay.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air smelled of smoke as Ophelia walked into her penthouse. Her ears pricked in alarm as the smoke alarm went off and rushed to the kitchen, assuming that’s where the fire was coming from. When she entered she saw her angel girlfriend, four wings fluttering in panic as she held a pot with smoke curling from it, a harsh burnt smell wafting from it. 

“Ella? Are you okay? What happened, sunshine?” Ophelia spoke with some panic in her voice as she stared at the pot before her eyes widened in alarm at the fact Ella was holding the hot parts of the pot. “Put it in the sink! Let me see your hands!” 

The angel looked at her in alarm before hurriedly dropping the pot in the sink and looking at her hands before she felt Ophelia’s warmth behind her as she turned around to stare up at the tall unicorn. She gave a weak smile as she held out her hands and spoke. “I wanted to make you dinner. Mortals on the moving box seemed to like it! But it appears I do not know how to cook.” 

The unicorn looked at her with confusion for a moment before looking at her hands. They were slightly red but in no way burned. She always forgot angels had accelerated healing. She sighed as she brought the redhead’s hands up to her face and rested her cheek against them. “Oh, sunshine… You don’t have to make me dinner. It was very kind of you that you tried to but please don’t try it again without me around. I don’t want you getting hurt or for the penthouse to burn down…” 

Ella frowned as she rubbed her thumb against Ophelia’s cheeks. She reminded Ophelia like a kicked puppy. The unicorn tilted her head to kiss one of Ella’s hands as she nuzzled into it. She watched the other’s face blush as the freckles glowed slightly brighter. She continued peppering kisses on the hand before Ella let out a small giggle. 

“Okay, okay! I’m not sad anymore. But… Can we learn how to cook together? I still want to cook for you one day…” The angel glanced behind her towards the sink that held the burnt food before looking back to Ophelia. 

“Of course, sunshine. What were you even trying to make?” 

“Oh, it was supposed to be a salad thing that Serena recommended.” 

“... Ella, salads don’t need to be cooked.” 

The angel stared at her for a few moments before she let her head fall against Ophelia’s chest and let out a small groan. “I don’t get mortals.” 

Ophelia chuckled as she petted the angel's long hair, “Me neither, sunshine.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So wait… Ella, you’ve never gone to an amusement park?” Ophelia asked as she turned right at the stoplight. Ella, Elliot, and Ophelia were on their way to some meeting that wasn’t important to any of them. She glanced to her left as Ella shrugged. 

“Elliot hasn’t been to one either. We don’t really see the point,” Ella replied as she glanced to her brother in the backseat who was lounging across it, glancing to her before he continued to watch his phone. 

“Why pay to go to a place to achieve joy when you can just do it for free? That’s how I see it,” Elliot hummed and Ella nodded in agreement. The two were twin angels, or well, Elliot used to be an angel. He fell from the God Realm and became the first demon to ever exist, but it seems he didn’t really lose any of his old mentality from whenever he was an angel. 

Ophelia always found it amusing how the two were alike but it was also a headache when she learned things about them. At least Elliot knew how to use a phone, that was his only brownie point. “We’re ditching this meeting and going to the amusement park. No arguments!” She turned sharply to the left at the next turn and the twins held on for dear life as she made her way towards the local amusement park. 

\--- 

“We’re here!” Ophelia chimed into the silence car, filled with fear from her driving. She glanced over to the twins as she put it in park and snorted. “Guys, my driving isn’t awful. Why do you look like you just came face to face with Death herself?” 

Elliot scoffed as he stumbled out of the car, “Because your driving is horrendous, Ophelia! You speed past like three red lights to get to some dumb amusement park. I’m not saying it wasn’t thrilling but this is my car and I didn't need to fear for its life today.” 

“Shut up, Elliot. You’re extremely rich so even if I did crash it, you’d have a new one by the end of the day.” 

“That doesn’t mean I want to spend thousands of dollars on a car! I have other things to spend money on like charity or something that mortals want me to do.” 

“You’d still have plenty of money t—” 

“SILENCE!” 

Ophelia and Elliot looked at Ella who had flat golden eyes staring at them before she gave a smile and they returned to normal. At some point she had exited the car after Ophelia and Elliot did. She turned away from them as she spoke again, “Let’s go to the amusement park and see what's so good.” 

The demon and unicorn glanced at each other before following after her, shoving at each other as if to continue their little squabble. 

\--- 

The group arrived at the gate shortly after, paid for their full access tickets, and set off on their adventure at the amusement park. Elliot became distracted by some other group of people as Ella and Ophelia headed towards a game of darts with balloons. 

Ophelia hummed as she handed over some money to buy a few rounds of the game, “You sure you wanna play, sunshine? These games are normally rigged.” 

“I do not lose with a weapon in hand,” Ella said seriously as she threw a dart with harsh force and it popped a balloon. She did so with each dart, hitting her target perfectly each time. By the end of the round there was a large unicorn in the angel's arms as she hugged it close to her chest and looked highly pleased with herself. “Where next?” 

Ophelia stared at the unicorn plush for a few moments before looking around. “Teacups? The plushie can join us, even though you have the real thing with you already.” 

“Sounds perfect, lollipop. And don’t be pouty over the unicorn plushie, it’s for when you’re gone and I need to cuddle,” Ella hummed as she started to make her way to the teacups. Ophelia watched her for a few moments as she blushed lightly before hurriedly following the red headed angel. 

They sat in a pastel pink teacup and soon the ride started, slowly spinning them around. They talked about random things before Ella gave a devilish smirk, grabbed the sides of the teacup and pushed it to spin faster, just as a group of teenagers had done. Ophelia squeaked as she pressed closer to Ella, giving her a glare as the teacup spun around rapidly. 

“You ass! This is supposed to be a leisurely ride.” 

“Well yes, but you pull pranks like this on me all the time! I felt this is well deserved. Besides, you’re absolutely gorgeous pressed against me.” 

Ophelia’s face erupted in a deep blush as she stared at Ella for a few moments. Her mind was reeling as this was multiple times that the angel had flirted with her. In public too! She rarely did that, although it did show she had grown from a little over a year ago when she would barely allow Ophelia to hold her hand. The unicorn quickly decided what she would do and kissed the angel. She felt the angel's lips go into a smile as she kissed her back. 

Ella hummed in satisfaction as she pulled back, the ride beginning to slow. “You know, I think I quite enjoy these amusement parks. We will have to come back soon.” 

Ophelia felt breathless as she watched the angel look at her with joy, “Yeah.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room felt as though it was suffocating the unicorn as she laid splayed out across the rug in a living room. Her eyes held tears that appeared like little stars as they fell down her cheeks. She shakily brought her hands up and let out a choked sob as she saw them drenched in blood. She couldn’t seem to move as she heard that damned cheerful voice. 

_“You did so well, my flower. So, so well. Soon the world will be just how I promised you a decade ago.”_

The unicorn felt cold hands cup her cheeks as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the owner of them. She felt herself being pulled up into an even colder embrace as one of the hands moved up to stroke her fake, light pink hair. She felt no rising and falling of breath as her head was brought to be cradled against the others chest. There was no thud of a heartbeat either. She let out another sob as the hand continued to run itself through her hair. 

_“Stop crying, Ophelia. You know how much I hate it. You did something good! Be proud.”_

Ophelia kept her eyes clenched closed as she held in her painful, star-shaped tears. She felt stems of flowers circle her lungs as she gripped onto the other person’s cold arm. 

_“There you go, my flower. No more of those awful tears. Look at what you did so good on, look! Look at your dearest childhood friend.”_

_She felt fingers press against her eyelids before they were forced open and she stared at a limp, bloody body across the room. She stared in horror before she felt a cheek against hers. She to the side simply saw a scribbled out face, the scribbles constantly flexing and changing as a smiley face stared blankly forward._

__“You did so good, my lovely flower.”_ _

__Ophelia jolted forward as she awoke from her dream. Tears streamed down her face and she quickly scooped on up, looking at it intently. Normal. Perfectly normal tear. She took shaky breaths before she felt shifting next to her and turned to see Ella looking at her with a sleepy look._ _

__“Lollipop? What happened?” Ella asked softly as she sat up and looked at her girlfriend with concern._ _

__“Please, _please_ hold me,” Ophelia sobbed as she fell into a warm embrace, feeling feathers tickle her back as four wings enveloped her. She pressed her nose into Ella’s neck as she took a shaky breath and continued to cry. She felt the angel’s chest rise and fall, the warmth of her, and when she looked up her face was beautiful. The unicorn felt more tears stream down her face as she hugged the angel. _ _

__She felt safe, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep with the rhythm of Ella’s heartbeat as a song._ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

____

__“Ella? Ella, I’m home! Where are you?”_ _

__Ella perked up on the bed as she heard her name before shifting to get back into position. She felt highly flustered as she felt silk rub all against her, even in places she would never dare specify out loud. She shifted herself more as her wings felt uncomfortable in the position before she heard the clopping of Ophelia’s hooves._ _

__“Are you in the bedro— _Oh_.” _ _

__What greeted Ophelia as she entered the room was her loving fiancee in lacy and very, very revealing lingerie. Ella watched her eyes widen before she left the room. The angel felt alarm rise up in her as she scrambled to get up and see what the unicorn was doing._ _

__“Ophelia? Ophelia! Did I do something wrong? I want to surprise—”_ _

__“Non! Ella you look so fucking gorgeous I’m trying not to pounce on you and with every movement your whole body just— Ugh! You’re so unfair being so gorgeous,” Ophelia rambled as she had a hand over her mouth, staring at the angel in all her holy light. She bit her finger before moving forward and hooking her hands under Ella’s thighs, picking her up as she pressed kisses to the angel’s collarbone. “So, so gorgeous and delicious,” Ophelia hummed._ _

__Ella let out a little giggle at the butterfly kisses, wrapping her arms around Ophelia’s neck as the unicorn brought them back into the bedroom. She let out a little sound as Ophelia dropped her on the bed before leaning over. She felt her long elven ears being nibbled at before words heavy with arousal entered her ears._ _

__“Let’s see how delicious you are even further down, shall we?”_ _


End file.
